Ron's Girl
by Alexis10
Summary: D/G & R/? (PG for extreamly mild language) Ron meet a girl while "spying" on Ginny, but what he dosen't know is that he'll fall for her.
1. The Beginning

Ginny walked out of the common room. "Where's she going?" asked Ron. "On a walk I think." Answered Fred who just finished talking to her. "Why is she going on a walk now?" "Who knows, it's nice out around this time." Just then George walked in. "Team Bed! We have a big match tomorrow" George was the captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Man," Fred whined, "I thought we got rid of Oliver a few years ago." "Fred. Go," said his girlfriend from across the room, "I want to see Draco Malfoy with a bloody nose after you guys stomp on Slythrin of course."  
  
A bunch of the Gryffindors laughed. At the last game Harry pulled the Wronski Feint on Malfoy and he literally broke his nose, which was all bloody after he hit the ground at full speed.  
  
"Hey Ron," said Hermione looking out of the window, "You might want to see this." Ron walked over to the window and saw Draco Malfoy, of all people to see right now, walking towards the front doors. "I don't care what anyone says I'm following her. I don't like the thought of him being out there too." Ron dashed to the portrait hole and scrambled through.  
  
Outside Ginny, who was furious at Fred and not watching where she was going, ran into someone. She looked up. It was Malfoy. "Better watch where you're going little weasel or you might find yourself in more trouble than you thought." "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked before she realized he had a right to be there just as she did. "I'm walking. Is there some rule against it?" Draco responded with his usual smirk showing up. "No, but. Ugh. Never mind!"  
  
As Ginny finished saying that last line Ron walked out and saw exactly what he had been dreading. So he jumped into the nearest bush not realizing that there was already someone spying on them.  
  
"You know," said Malfoy, "you look so cute when you're mad."  
  
'How dare he say something like that to my sister!' Ron thought.  
  
"Tha." Ginny started but was cut off when Draco kissed her.  
  
Ron's eyes bulged. Ginny was letting Malfoy touch her! What's with that girl!  
  
Malfoy let go, rather reluctantly. Ginny stepped away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she yelled at him. "What do you mean what am I doing? Can't you tell?" "Yeah, but I was hoping I was wrong!" "Why would you want to be wrong?" asked Draco looking utterly confused. Ginny giggled, 'He looks so cute confused like that. What am I saying? This is Malfoy I'm talking about. Oh well.' "What is so funny? Is there something on my face?" Ginny broke down into hysterical laughter. Just seeing her laugh like that made Malfoy start cracking up. Ginny and Draco were hunched over and crying they were laughing so hard. "I guess laughing is contagious." Said a voice Ron didn't recognize but it was coming from right beside him. He turned to see a girl with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that any one could be crazy for. "I guess so." "This is to good to miss. Wait till I tell Alex for the gossip column in the Hogwarts News." "Wait a minute, you can't tell anyone about this." "And why not?" "That's my sister and Malfoy. And incase you don't know already Malfoy's and Weasley's can never mix." There was a short pause then the girl said, "What'll you do to keep me from not telling anyone?" Ron thought about it, how could he keep her. "I don't know," he said finally and he inched closer to her, "maybe this." He finished and brought his lips to hers. Ron and the brown haired girl, so caught up in what they were doing, didn't even notice how much noise they were making. Enough to make Malfoy stop laughing. "Do you hear something?" He asked Ginny. Ginny did hear something and it was coming from a nearby shrub, suddenly two people rolled out from it scaring her half to death. "Ron!!!" She shouted in surprise as she identified him as one of the people who came out from the bush. "Weasley!" Shouted Draco. Shortly after Ginny shouted 'Ron'. "Found a girl to entertain you in a bush, and to have her on top of you, boy are you rushing into things. "Shut up slug face." The girl retorted getting up and offering a hand to help Ron up. "Slug face am I? Well look who's talking gorgeous." Malfoy said advancing on her. But he wasn't fast enough because before he knew it she had slapped him across the face, then she whispered to Ron to meet her by Hagrid's hut in fifteen minutes and walked off around the corner of the castle. "Well if she's ever too much for you Weasley, you know who to call." Smirked Malfoy and he went back through the main doors. "Boy, what's." Ginny started but Ron interrupted. "Did you purposely come out here to meet him?" questioned Ron fiercely. "No I didn't. What's it to you anyway?" "Ginny you're my sister and I don't want to lose you to some creep like Malfoy." "Ron, you won't lose me to a creep like Malfoy. You worry to much." "Ginny it's good to worry sometimes. Especially when a.a.lousy excuse for a human is hitting on your little sister." "Let's go." Said Ginny with a very final tone in her voice. "We're not going until I say we are!" Ron said angrily. "Fine then we can stay here when anyone and everyone can hear us." "You do have a point.Fine you win we'll go inside." Ron started walking toward the front doors followed by Ginny. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron gave her the password, fig whisps, and they entered. That's when Ron turned on Ginny. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he snapped "Going for a walk is there some law, unknown to me, against it?" she snapped back. "No, but did you know he was out there?" "Not until I was outside." "Ginny go to bed. I don't want you to leave the tower again tonight." "You can't tell me what to do." She added. "I can here. Go to bed." When she didn't move he added, "Now!" Ginny sulkily walked upstairs muttering unintelligibly. Ron was only satisfied when he heard her door closed. Then he walked out of the Common Room and down to Hagrid's hut where she had told him to meet her he just hoped he wasn't going to be late. 


	2. Talk In the mini Hut

Discalimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did, but the storyline and any unknown characters, are mine. (This also goes for the first chapter, I forgot I didn't have one on there when I submitted it.)  
  
Fortunately he wasn't she was standing next to a smaller hut next to Hagrid's that he had never seen before. He walked up to her and before he could ask her anything she covered his mouth with her hand and whispered for him to follow her. She led him into the small hut and inside. This was obviously where she stayed for she had a key to the door.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ron once she had let him speak.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what is going on? Why are we here?"  
  
"I live here. Is anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Well. no, but. Urgh! Anyway, question.What's your name?"  
  
She walked toward him and started running her fingers through his hair. "Does that really matter?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, unless you want me to refer to you as someone or something else." He answered hinting at the 'something'.  
  
"Fine, my name's Ani," she said, then she paused, and finished, "Anibell Rogers-Hagrid."  
  
"WHAT, your last name is HAGRID?!?!" Ron said extremely surprised.  
  
"No," Ani responded, "My last name is hyphenated. It's Rogers DASH Hagrid."  
  
"How's your last name Hagrid???"  
  
"The Hagrid you know is my uncle, my father's twin brother."  
  
"Twin brother? Then why didn't he ever mention him?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because my father was a bit of an idiot."  
  
"Your father was a bit of an idiot? Sounds like Lockhart."  
  
"Yeah. Can we please stop talking about my family?"  
  
"Why."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Oh, okay." He said sounding disappointed. Instead of saying something else he pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then he whispered to her, "I don't think we met by accident tonight."  
  
"I think you might be right."  
  
Ron looked at her and stared deep into her deep blue eyes, as she looked into his and all of the sudden Ron felt his head being pulled down, and then lips touched hers for the second time tonight. Ron felt like he was in heaven. The touch of her lips and her hands were so warm. Not to mention her hair smelled as sweet as a rose. Ani pulled out of the kiss, which had lasted about 3 minutes, and she embraced him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I have only known you for a day but I feel like I've known you forever."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that sweetheart."  
  
Suddenly Ani started to cry. "What's wrong?" Ron asked thinking he had just done something wrong.  
  
"Nothing, it's just.my father used to call me that all the time. I guess it just reminded me of him."  
  
"What do you mean 'reminded'?"  
  
"He and my mother were murdered this past summer." Ani couldn't say any more for she had started to cry again. Ron held on to her and let her cry onto his shoulder. 'He'd never let her go,' he decided after a while. "Don't worry," he said to her, "I'll be here if you need me."  
  
"Thanks," she managed to say through her muffled sobs.  
  
"Who did that? Who would want to make you suffer so much?"  
  
"Who do you think? Who has been making the whole world suffer?" She was a little calmer now and she was able to talk now with out crying. "Plus, he didn't do it to make me suffer. To tell you the truth I don't even think he knew I existed. I was at a friends house the night he came. I was terrified when I got home the next morning to find both of them dead on the living room floor. There was an owl sitting on the coffee table, it had a letter attached to it's leg. I took of the letter and it said that I was to take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley where I would meet a girl, who would come up to me and say, "Come with me, I have come to take you home." So I started to pack my things, crying the whole time. I packed everything you see in here, except for the furniture, of course, into two bags. I wrote a letter to my parents employer saying that they'd never be coming back to work, never again." She began to cry again, thinking about it was just to hard.  
  
"Let me guess," Ron said as he pulled her into a reassuring hug, "You took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, this girl met you there and somehow you ended up here."  
  
"Umm hmmm." She muttered and nodded. Outside it suddenly started raining.  
  
Ani looked up and walked toward the window. "Oh my god," She whispered, "It's raining!" She looked away from the window and walked outside.  
  
"Ani, what are you doing?" Ron called from the door, not wanting to get wet.  
  
"Ron, It's raining." She seemed dazed and she seemed like she really liked the fact that it was raining. "Come on out. It's wonderful." She started spinning around in circles her arms out and her face toward the sky.  
  
"You know how much trouble we could get into if we were caught waking up the whole castle?"  
  
"Ron half the castle is gone visiting their family for the spring holidays. Either way you never cared when you did that kind of stuff with you're friends." She stopped spinning so she could talk to him.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Ron asked extremely taken aback.  
  
"Hagrid told me." She said and her tear-streaked faced broke out into a bedazzling smile. When Ron didn't move she started looking for something. When it seemed she had found it she started to walk toward the corner of the hut.  
  
"Come on!" She whined.  
  
Ron sighed, "Fine, I'm coming." He walked along the side of the house so that he wouldn't get wet. When he got to the corner where Ani was he felt cold water splashing on his face. When he looked to see what happened he saw Ani had thrown a bucket full of water at him.  
  
"Ok, that's it! If I were you I'd start running." He said and started chasing after her on the mud-strewn ground. It didn't take him very long to catch up with her because she kept slipping on the ground more often than he did. When he did catch up to her, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Ron! Put me down! Ron!" were only some of the things she was yelling, that he could hear. Ron took no heed to her words, but instead unlocked the door and set her down, feet first, on the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
" A lot of different things." He said and winked at her.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ani called.  
  
"Ani," a gruff, but kind voice, that could only belong to one person Ron knew of. The voice continued, "How could yeh not know who it is?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Uncle Rubeus," she replied as she walked to the door. Hagrid stepped in and said, "Anyway I heard a lota noise comin' from here an'." he paused noticing Ani was all wet, "Ani why are yeh all wet? Please don't tell me yeh forgot to take off yer clothes before yeh got inta the shower." Hagrid chuckled as Ani blushed.  
  
"Very funny. No, that's not it, I was running around in the rain."  
  
"Why were yeh out in the rain?"  
  
"I like the rain." That's an understatement. Ron thought, She loves the rain.  
  
"I see, well If every thin's alrigh' I'll be goin' now."  
  
"Alright, bye then." Ani gave him a hug and he left without even noticing Ron.  
  
"If that wasn't the weirdest thing Hagrid has ever done." He commented.  
  
"He's been really stressed out lately, to much has been going on, and then that one thing has lead to something else and I don't think my situation helped much." Ani said. She seemed to be on the verge of tears again. So Ron strode over to her, took her hands and he said, "Ani, listen to me, sometimes things in our lives happen for reasons we don't or might never understand." Ron held her, as he sometimes did to calm down his little sister, and he gently stroked her wet hair, "I won't let you go Ani. You won't have to weep for me." He paused, thinking, and then went on, "Well at least not in the near future anyway." He had meant for that remark to make her laugh and he was very pleased when she did.  
  
"Why has it taken me so long to find you?" She asked rhetorically, but Ron answered her anyway.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because you didn't go here."  
  
"True, I never liked my old school's headmaster anyway. And I like it here so much more."  
  
"Who was your old headmaster?"  
  
"Karkaroff." She shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
"Karkaroff!? You went to Durmstrang?!"  
  
"Yeah, my parents wanted me to get out of this area and really encouraged me to get into learning the Dark Arts."  
  
"Your parents weren't Death Eaters were they?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, my parents were Death Eaters." She said with 'just a bit' of sarcasm. "Yet my parents were killed by the leader of the Death Eaters."  
  
"Then why did they like the Dark Arts so much?"  
  
"My parents were Aurors, and they felt I should know what the Death Eaters did if I should ever meet up with one."  
  
"So they wanted you to know how to kill people?"  
  
"No, they wanted me to be able to know what those curses are so that I can help defend myself and be prepared. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Yeah, what's really weird is that they sound a lot like Moody."  
  
"Moody? Do you mean Mad-Eye Moody?"  
  
"Yeah. You know him or something?"  
  
"Yes, He's a friend of the family."  
  
"Uh, huh. Do you know a lot of the same people that your parents did?"  
  
"Yeah, most of them. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Ron said, but he thought he might ask his dad if he knew them.  
  
"Why is it so cold in here?" asked Ani starting to shiver.  
  
"Maybe it's because we were out in the rain." Ron pointed out being more or less a smart-ass.  
  
"Hang on, give me a minute." Ani said and ran to a staircase under the floor. When she came back she had changed clothes, was now dry, and was carrying a toweled up bundle under one arm.  
  
"What is that for." Ron asked pointing at the bundle.  
  
"For you to change into, they should fit you and if not they might be a little big." She handed the towel to him, and he opened it. Inside there was a change of clothes, guy clothes.  
  
"Where did you get these?" He asked her.  
  
"They were my neighbors old clothes and I had always been kind of a ton-boy so he gave them to me because they didn't fit him anymore."  
  
"Oh. Well that makes sense. But where should I change."  
  
Ani laughed, "There's a bathroom downstairs, you can use that."  
  
"Thanks." Said Ron and headed down the way Ani had come.  
  
A/N: This is the first story I have ever posted online and I am really anxious to know what you all think of it. I'll have the next chapter posted sooner or later (meaning whenever I finish writing it.) Thanks for taking your time to read my story.  
  
Alexis 


End file.
